


W同人－翔菲：Travel-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Kudos: 1





	W同人－翔菲：Travel-时生总是来晚一步

W同人－翔菲：Travel-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_69fff6c)

[ 53](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_69fff6c)

### [W同人－翔菲：Travel](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_69fff6c)

人生就是一场旅行，而人们又何尝未曾想过去陌生的地方旅行呢？  
  
翔太郎曾经问过菲利普想去哪，菲利普说只要看书就能了解到世界各地的资料。  
对于一直守护风都市的他们，在这里帮忙解决案件就是他们的目的，去其他城市旅游的事情其实没太想过。  
  
“那么翔太郎想去哪里呢？”  
“夏威夷啦，香港啦，伦敦啦…话说照井龙他们度蜜月时去了哪？”  
“似乎去了临镇。因为工作关系所以没去远的地方，”菲利普苦笑着。  
  
龙身为守护执法的刑警因为随时处理事件也是忙得不可开交，他们选了近而短期的旅行。  
亚树子作为他的妻子，那时候确很成熟的接受了，并以鸣海侦探事务所所长的身份决定早点回来帮翔太郎他们。  
虽然众多人都劝说他们好好享受享受新婚蜜月，明明那也是可以好好请假的事情。但两个人自认他们的身份在婚后就是应身在如此日常里。  
  
“说起来，那时候亚树子竟然那么说，我也吓了一跳。”陷入思考的翔太郎盯着前方笑了出来。  
赞许他观点的菲利普也微笑的点头，“因为她自认是所长吗，也是那个人的女儿。”  
毕竟当初结婚时因为假面骑士一直战斗的关系她还大闹了一下。按照亚树子的性格怎么都不会相信她愿意缩短蜜月时间，看来当初她从他父亲那里学到了什么。  
想到那个教会了目前三个人道路的人的背影，翔太郎露出怀念的表情单手撑桌用手指擦过下巴。  
“看来她也在人生的道路上学会了很多。”  
  
不管是怎么样的旅行，人们总会从中学到各种各样的事情。有好有坏。  
  
“说来，翔太郎曾经在人生旅行里学了什么呢？记得你以前是不良少年。”  
“噗——！”半吊子侦探失去镇静喷了咖啡。  
“菲利普，不要学会调侃我！”  
  
翔太郎觉得菲利普一定有先要去的地方。  
  
“人生总有想要去的地方吗，不管近还是远。搭档，不要在意，大胆的告诉我吧！”一日早餐时翔太郎又抓住了这个话题。  
“我没什么想去的，”菲利普送了耸肩，一直是拿着椰丝面包一只手拿着书读。  
翔太郎抬起手小心的扣在白纸上，压下菲利普的爱书。  
被阻扰后，菲利普只好抬起头。  
“不要总是依赖地球图书馆。当然我知道那个很厉害，但读和看不一样，它永远无法写出来你会遇到的事情，因为如果要去的话那都是将来的故事。”  
没想到搭档说的如此认真，菲利普睁着水汪汪的大眼睛看着桌对面。  
  
“翔太郎想去吗？事务所暂停营业也没关系吗？”菲利普反问。  
对方点点头，“所谓人生就是旅行，而旅行则是人生。那么去收集一下人生，才能让人生里学会的事情很多啊。”  
“…这话是谁说的？”  
“我说的。咳咳，当然因为很多人如此说我总结了一下。”  
“去英国是因为推理小说吗？”  
“那是当然！”  
“那么我也想去英国。”  
  
“为什么？虽然在我推荐下你也看了很多，但你一次也没和我多说那些书。”  
“因为我想了解你啊。”  
翔太郎嘴巴长着看向搭档，菲利普说的依旧理所当然，露出那自信漂亮的笑容。  
  
“翔太郎想去的地方我都可以，有翔太郎的地方都可以。”  
“笨蛋，我当然会和你去啦，所以我是问你想去的地方。”  
  
“说的好像要度蜜月一样。”  
“还不是你先说的那种话！”  
  
此时亚树子跑过来，带着一位委托人进来。  
到底是解决什么大案子呢？还是又是寻找走失的宠物活着孩子吗？  
早餐都没解决完的两个人没有生气，面面相觑后一齐站起来迎上前。  
  
“说起来，旅行的话先要攒钱。”  
“说的也是。”  
  
不管多久以后，不管那个地方多远，即使留在这个事务所里，我们依旧结伴在人生里旅行着。

[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[左翔太郎](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B7%A6%E7%BF%94%E5%A4%AA%E9%83%8E)[W](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/W)[翔菲](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%BF%94%E8%8F%B2)[菲利普](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8F%B2%E5%88%A9%E6%99%AE)[假面骑士W](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABW)

评论(10)

热度(53)

    1. [](http://eikura5144.lofter.com/) [chihaya](http://eikura5144.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://fukongliang.lofter.com/) [凉墨珸榊](http://fukongliang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://shadiaodoubixuanyigeba.lofter.com/) [沙雕←_→逗比选一个吧](http://shadiaodoubixuanyigeba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://k8728.lofter.com/) [K](http://k8728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://qiaohaixi.lofter.com/) [乔海曦](http://qiaohaixi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    6. [](http://ruosheng321.lofter.com/) [🍀若笙321🍀](http://ruosheng321.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://duoluodeliyou.lofter.com/) [弈](http://duoluodeliyou.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    8. [](http://duoluodeliyou.lofter.com/) [弈](http://duoluodeliyou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://ziwumist.lofter.com/) [🌟星落雨💧](http://ziwumist.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://42930572.lofter.com/) [。。。。。。](http://42930572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://42930572.lofter.com/) [。。。。。。](http://42930572.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    12. [](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) [jmqszhk](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://a-little-simple.lofter.com/) [小小二缺](http://a-little-simple.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) [时集](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) [时集](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    16. [](http://yihuzhuojiu436.lofter.com/) [一壶浊酒](http://yihuzhuojiu436.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) [音域三三](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    18. [](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) [音域三三](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://51244rinrin.lofter.com/) [蔷薇说它的太阳](http://51244rinrin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/) [春秋舞若君](http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://0v064.lofter.com/) [0v0](http://0v064.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/) [小熊](http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://chipsabc.lofter.com/) [chipsABC](http://chipsabc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://xiyang018.lofter.com/) [夕阳](http://xiyang018.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/) [芯芯✿公孫日召](http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://salingna.lofter.com/) [深町之氏](http://salingna.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    27. [](http://lingjiejiangjun.lofter.com/) [灵界将军⭕](http://lingjiejiangjun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://bianyingyuxue.lofter.com/) [Hanaの泪](http://bianyingyuxue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://dreawinsina.lofter.com/) [坠天](http://dreawinsina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://07x20.lofter.com/) [Nichole](http://07x20.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://yutoxyama.lofter.com/) [主页名字还没想好](http://yutoxyama.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://jiantianjianghui.lofter.com/) [菅田yuki](http://jiantianjianghui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) [裂空的破坏神](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://tingting92697.lofter.com/) [爱吃砂糖的听听](http://tingting92697.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://syutching.lofter.com/) [飄雪魔幻手帳](http://syutching.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://syutching.lofter.com/) [飄雪魔幻手帳](http://syutching.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    37. [](http://katelen-perfume.lofter.com/) [邹邹Katelen_](http://katelen-perfume.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://amelieofelia.lofter.com/) [犀牛比较胖](http://amelieofelia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://allwillbewell.lofter.com/) [笑对阴天](http://allwillbewell.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://29-22.lofter.com/) [小阿雅涵](http://29-22.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    41. [](http://29-22.lofter.com/) [小阿雅涵](http://29-22.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://218aibamasaki.lofter.com/) [kakira](http://218aibamasaki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://funnyoyo8844.lofter.com/) [嵐∞hsj](http://funnyoyo8844.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://aizhongyedemaliao.lofter.com/) [想哗了中也小天使的马里奥](http://aizhongyedemaliao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://qitiancangmang.lofter.com/) [雪楓戀](http://qitiancangmang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) [オオカミ](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://satoakimi.lofter.com/) [Yui_凌](http://satoakimi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://orange-shikake.lofter.com/) [偶像厨](http://orange-shikake.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://orange-shikake.lofter.com/) [偶像厨](http://orange-shikake.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    50. [](http://kuiwuluo.lofter.com/) [山鬼](http://kuiwuluo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. 加载中...
    52. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_69e7636)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6a0692e)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
